Older Already
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Eiji is a master of having his way, especially when it comes to Oishi. Thus, when Eiji makes a demand on the night before his birthday, Oishi finds it nigh impossible to resist. Shounen ai Golden Pair.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: This is an entry to the Fic for a Pic contest at LiveJournal.

I suck at writing sex, hence there is none actually described in this fic. Also, I suck at titles, as you probably notice.

* * *

Older Already  


* * *

"Okay, boys, have fun," Eiji's mother said happily. "And remember, don't stay up too late! You'll have to save some energy for tomorrow, too."

"Sure, sure," Eiji replied with a grin. "We'll play nicely, nyaa."

"I'll trust you on that." And, with one last smile at them both, she closed the door.

Eiji immediately bolted to lock the door. With this done, he sighed and fell down on a chair. "I thought she would never leave, nyaa," he muttered. "I like my mum, I really do, but sometimes she's just too nosy!"

"Oh, don't be like that, Eiji," Oishi chuckled, apparently amused at the other boy's annoyance. "At least your brother isn't here."

"Well, that'd be the worst thing!" Eiji declared. "It's bad enough I have to share the room with him; I definitely don't want him around when you are staying over, nyaa. I'm really glad he agreed to staying over at a friend's." With a pout, he added, "Even if he did say it means I won't get any other present from him."

"Silly Eiji." Oishi smiled brightly at the younger boy. "I'm sure you'll get more than enough presents tomorrow."

"I sure hope so, nyaa," Eiji said. "It's going to be fun, with the whole team coming over! I'm glad everybody agreed to come. And," he then added, turning the chair around to face Oishi with a cheerful grin, "I'm glad you agreed to come beforehand!"

"Well, how could I resist?" Oishi asked. "You know I can't say no when you give me that look of yours."

"What look?" Sliding out of the chair, Eiji shuffled over the floor on his hands and feet towards Oishi, who was sitting on the floor. "Do you mean this?" Cocking his head to the side, he gave Oishi a wide-eyed, pleading look that resembled a kicked puppy to almost disturbing detail.

Shielding his eyes with his hands, Oishi laughed. "Yes, that look," he confirmed, still laughing. "You truly are hopeless, aren't you, Eiji?"

"You know you love me nevertheless, nyaa." Dropping down to the ground and rolling onto his back, Eiji set his head in Oishi's lap, looking up at him. "You do, don't you?" he then demanded, reaching up to link his hands behind Oishi's neck.

"Of course I do," the other replied with a gentle smile. "How could I not?"

"Excellent." Eiji grinned. "Oishi's passed the test, nyaa!"

"Silly Eiji." Oishi ran a hair through the red locks. "That's one of the reasons I love you, though."

"Then I'll just have to continue to be silly, right?" After smiling brightly at his boyfriend, Eiji let his eyes wander elsewhere. They stopped on the bowl on his desk. "Hey, Oishi," he said. "Feed me some crisps, okay?"

"Huh?" Oishi seemed surprised at the demand. "Can't you eat them yourself?"

"Of course I can," Eiji said. "But I want Oishi to pamper me, nyaa. It's my birthday, after all!"

"Well, technically, it isn't your birthday until tomorrow," Oishi said teasingly, but then said, "Fine, I will. But for that, you have to let me go. I'm not exactly successful in telekinesis yet, so I can't reach the bowl from here."

"Spoilsport," Eiji said with a pout, but nevertheless lifted himself from Oishi's lap. As soon as Oishi had retrieved the bowl from the desk, though, he regained his former position. "Now, feed me," he ordered, opening his mouth.

"As your highness wishes," Oishi chuckled, taking a crisp from the bowl and placing it in Eiji's mouth. The first one was soon followed by a second, then a third. Somewhere around the seventh crisp Eiji began to purr.

It was, Oishi observed, as close to actual purring as a human could get. How Eiji managed to produce such a sound and still not choke on the crisps he was eating – lying down, too – was a mystery, but so were other things about Eiji, too. Like how he managed to be so absolutely adorable.

"Here you go," he said, and put the eleventh crisp into Eiji's mouth. However, it seemed Eiji was not satisfied with mere crisps anymore; before Oishi could draw away, Eiji had captured his fingers in his mouth, too.

Oishi swallowed as Eiji started sucking on the two fingers, an impish expression on his face. Eiji's head was currently uncomfortably close to his groin – or, rather, too comfortably. This alone he could bear without much difficulty, but the way Eiji's tongue kept teasing his fingertips was making it increasingly difficult to ignore. "Hey, Eiji?" he said, trying his best to keep his voice steady. "Can you let go now?"

Eiji didn't respond with words, simply shaking his head with a determined expression. As though this wasn't enough, he moved his head, pushing it further into Oishi's lap and closer to the cause of the other boy's problems.

"Eiji," Oishi repeated with increasing discomfort, "let go."

Eiji started sucking even more firmly.

Oishi was at a loss as to what to do. He supposed he could just draw his fingers away – provided Eiji didn't decide to bite on them – but that would upset Eiji. However, if this continued, the redhead would soon notice his growing problem, and that would be a Not Good Thing.

Then Eiji pushed his head against the problem in a way that was nothing but deliberate. Oishi couldn't help but gasp.

Eiji grinned, now, finally releasing Oishi's fingers. "Caught you, nyaa," he said. "Is Oishi having naughty thoughts, hmm?"

"E-Eiji," Oishi managed to get out. "Please – please get up."

"Why so?" Eiji pouted. "I like it here. And it seems you like me here, too." He pushed his head even further.

"Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed as loudly as he could without having to fear alerting the rest of Eiji's family. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Eiji finally got up and turned around, sitting in front of Oishi. "You obviously like it." He pointed at the bulge in Oishi's trousers.

"I've told you this before, Eiji," Oishi sighed. "I think we should wait before doing any of that... stuff."

"You only said we'd wait until we were older," Eiji said with determination in his voice. "And now we are both fifteen, nyaa – well, we are after midnight. That's older than fourteen!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Oishi said. His voice wasn't exactly convincing, though – he was, after all, only a fifteen-year-old boy, however responsible and sensible one he may have been.

"I know, but I don't care." Eiji eyed him challengingly, leaning closer. "I don't want to wait anymore, Oishi. I just want you."

"But..." Oishi tried to think of a reasonable protest but came up short. He blamed this on the fact that all the blood in him seemed to have abandoned his brain in favour of his lower body. "That is..."

"So you don't want me, nyaa," Eiji concluded, pouting. "Is that it, huh? Oishi doesn't want me?" The accusing tone in his voice was mixed with hurt. Oishi was finding the combination very difficult, if not impossible, to resist.

"That's not it at all," he hastied to reply. Honestly. His quite obvious erection should be enough of an evidence that Eiji's claim was untrue. "It's just – I don't think –"

"You don't think we should rush into it, eh? You think we should think further on the matter?" The dark blue eyes were very determined. "We've been dating for over a year, and I, at least, intend to continue to do so. So why on Earth can't we have sex, nyaa?"

Why indeed. Oishi's mind was unable to provide him with reasons good enough, while his body was giving him a thousand and one good reasons to do have sex.

By the time Eiji's hand started creeping towards his lap, Oishi had already made his decision.

* * *

"You know what?" Eiji asked, grinning at Oishi. "I love you."

"And I love you," Oishi replied with a smile. "...You know, eventually you'll be the death of me, Eiji."

"Aw, come on." Eiji kissed his cheek. "You know you liked it." Leaning against Oishi, he then added with a half-purr, "Besides, there's much more to sex than just hands, so if that's enough to kill you..."

"Eiji, I'm not that ignorant," Oishi said, flushing a bit. Then, to prevent any further teasing, he placed a hand under Eiji's chin, turning his face towards Oishi. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on Eiji's lips.

Eiji returned the kiss eagerly, his hand pressed against Oishi's chest – the dark-haired boy's shirt, among some other pieces of clothing, had been discarded during their activities. As the kiss was over, however, he glanced at his boyfriend's wrist and his eyes widened. "Nyaa, is it really that late?" he asked, staring at the face of Oishi's watch. "I've been fifteen for almost an hour!"

"It's so late?" Oishi asked, startled. "And we haven't even changed clothes – well, what's left of them, anyway," he then added sheepishly. "We can't stay up too late if we don't want to fall asleep at the party tomorrow..."

"Wouldn't that be great," Eiji said, giggling. "The birthday boy falling asleep in his own party! No, you're right as usual, nyaa," he then said. "We need to change into our pyjamas. Otherwise we'll never go to sleep!"

Oishi tried not to laugh at the similarity of their pyjamas as he pulled on his pyjama bottoms. The only visible difference was the colour – his were blue while Eiji wore red. Pulling on the top as well, he turned to look at Eiji as he heard the other boy suddenly saying something.

"I want to take a picture of us, nyaa!" Eiji announced, bouncing over to his desk. From the drawer he drew out a digital camera. "Let's see, how did it go again..." Starting to fiddle with the camera, he tried to set it on automatic mode. Finally, he exclaimed, "Okay, ready, steady, smile!"

Eiji was, it turned out, too late to properly seat himself next to his boyfriend. Instead he flung himself to the floor, only just managing to get most of himself in the picture (as they would later discover, his right foot didn't make it). Nevertheless, by the time the camera flashed, Oishi already had an arm around him, Eiji's own hand holding onto his boyfriend while their other hands were joined. Of course, being Eiji, he also decided to stick out his tongue for the camera, while Oishi was blushing slightly.

"Nyaa, this is great," Eiji said, an impish smile still on his face as he examined the picture from the screen of the camera. "Now I have a picture to show to Fujiko tomorrow!"

"You can't!" Oishi said, mortified. "What will everybody think? I haven't even buttoned up my pyjama top!" As though only now remembering it, he quickly started doing exactly so.

"Oh, relax, Oishi," Eiji giggled. "The whole team thinks we've been having sex for ages, nyaa. It's not like anybody is going to be shocked if we look like we haven't been properly dressed all the time."

"But I don't want anybody to speculate about my sex life!" Oishi said, blushing fiercely. "Least of all the other regulars..."

"Well, at least you now have a sex life," Eiji said teasingly, grinning at him. "And that's a good thing, right?"

Still blushing, Oishi managed a bright smile at his boyfriend. "Yes, it's a very good thing indeed."

The smile Eiji gave him in response made him think that, maybe, he might even survive the teasing that was sure to follow the next day.

* * *

In the end, Oishi never made it into Eiji's brother's bed, where he was supposed to sleep. Instead, both he and Eiji managed to fit themselves into Eiji's bed, however designed for only one person it may have been.

Of course, the fact that Eiji slept mostly on top of Oishi much helped dealing with the limitations of available space.


End file.
